The Letter that tells it all...
by coolkid189
Summary: A love that was never noticed...until it was gone...first attempted H/Hr...be nice...Pls. R/r...NO FLAMES...Pls. read this? It's really worth reading...I hope...
1. The Letter that tells it all

****

A/n: NO FLAMES! N.O. F.L.A.M.E.S.! Sorry for that… this is really a depressing fic. This is really my first time writing H/Hr fic…(I'm a d/hr shipper) okay… maybe not H/Hr because they wont end up together… BUT HELL WHO CARES?! I'm in a PEACHY mood… I mean P.E.A.C.H.Y. so forgive me for write this sucky fic and this sucky author's note… Don't piss me … I'm not in the mood… so REVIEW, NO FALMES… or else…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… and if I do, who cares?

****

A/n: Remember…PLS. REVIEW, NO FLAMES… Thanks! Enjoy Reading…

* * *

Harry is a bachelor and he will stay the same for the rest of his life. He never dared to love again, in thinking that he might hurt them just like his most valuable person. He thought of the pain he caused his love and never wanted to add more by making the same mistake again. 

He is now in the couch thinking about… his one and only love, Hermione.

She had loved him but he didn't return the love she has given and he regretted that he didn't.

For Hermione is the only person who loves him cause he is Harry… not the Boy- Who- Lived.

Looking at the scrapbook in front of him, which contained his last memory from her, a letter, he sat thinking about that day when he realized that he loved her… the day she died.

He remembered her agonized face, which was because of him. He remembered the pain that he gave her even in their last meeting.

Then he began to read the letter as tears formed in his eyes and began to streak through on his pale skin:

__

Dearest Harry,

You said you loved me, You said you cared,

But looking, to your emerald eyes, 

My heart always ask me questions of why's

Then I saw it; you wanted to be free

Do you think I'm that blind not to see?

Free is the word that I did know

Cause you wanted to let your feelings show,

Feelings…but that wasn't for me

It was for my best friend, Ginny

And as our pretentious relationship grew,

The more I had loved you

I don't think you noticed, not even knew,

Because I saw you gain more feelings for that you know who (a/n: NOT voldemort)

__

Stronger and stronger it got,

Bluer and bluer I got,

And as each day passed, slowly you were going away,

Why does life has to be this way?

One day you are just going to fade in to thin air

Life just isn't fair

I was trying so hard to make you love me,

The more you wanted to be free.

Soon the days turned weeks,

The days emotionally I was sick,

The days where I was loving you

I wasn't the only one loving, you were loving her, too.

Now, those days became years…

More and more are my fears

We are still a couple….

And your love for her than me is double

There was time, I tested you, flirted with a guy,

You didn't even notice, you didn't even ask me why

Now, as I go to our 'so-called' special place

I go there everyday… I have my ways,

But today you brought a surprise for me

You were there with Ginny 

Cute surprise! I was shocked… as I ran away from the horrid place,

Where memories had been stored, Loved had been exchange, 

And trust had been broken…

Once I was trying hard to stand and but now, I've completely fallen

Cause now I'm sure,

That my heartache will never be cure…

Cause now, I'm standing here on top of a cliff

Not even bothering the '_ifs_'

__

But before ending my cruel life by a cruel death

I faced you at my back with my eyes soaking wet…

And said:

" God knows why I'm doing this,

But I'll tell you one thing…

I love you, Harry…with all my heart…Bye…"

__

Before my life was ended…

I heard you shout…

" I love you too…"

__

I heard you said that don't deny it

Even if I'm now in a terrible fit….

Lying here in the cold ground

Where nobody is found

Lying with bones broken 

I wish it was just a nightmare wherein I can be woken…

But it was not…

I'm lying here waiting for myself to rot….

True or not may it had been

It made me regret what I was doing

But I know one thing that's true…

I will forever be loving you…

Love,

- Hermione

* * *

****

A/n: Hiya!!! Did ya like it? PLS. REVIEW, NO FLAMES… Thanks!

BTW, Hermione was writing the letter when she already fell… and was waiting for death to get her.

CaTcHa LaTeR!

Ciao! Tata! Baboosh! Byieeee! Adios! Paalam! Hasta Lavista…I got my eyes on ya!

xoxo,

coolkid

P.S. Don't forget to check out my other stories…

__


	2. Feedback from the author

****

A/n: Hiya!!! It's my feedback to my reviewers…I appreciate your kindness for reviewing this fic of mine…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the reviewers…they belong to their parents…the reviews don't belong to me…it belongs to my wonderful reviewers…

* * *

****

prowess – Thanks…so…you like sad stories…cool! – me too! Yep, Hermione had the strength to write even if she's dying because of love…cool idea…thanks! LoL…

****

annoymous – Well, I'm getting the hang h/h…maybe I'll write more in the near future…

****

Hazelmist – Cause Harry loved Ginny then… and afraid of Ginny dumping her so he sticked with Hermione but loving Ginny. Yep! I was the one who wrote that…I'm currently working on another poem called **"Promises are made to be broken"** dunno where HP pairing can I put it…BTW, THANKS!  


****

BunnyGirl – I agree, it was sweet and sad at the same time… dunno what got over me into writing the story…

****

Danny – Thanks! I know it was sad but I like it that way…don't you?

****

hermthe2nd – Thanks…I dunno what to say…

****

Panther – Thanks…I currently working on **"Promises are made to be broken"** I going to post it some time in the near future… BTW, cool name! Have you heard of the show Pink Panther…what the heck happened to the show?

* * *

****

A/n: That's all since 04/24/02… I hope I'll be updating this page often **::hint::hint::**

CaTcHa Later!

xoxo,

coolkid_189


End file.
